The Blackmail Stapler
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Leo blackmails Jason with the stapler accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason's P0V**

Jason was seriously getting annoyed by Leo. Leo was teasing and making fun of him, because Thalia told him that he once tried to eat a stapler. Jason was seriously going to punch him if he said anything more. But, before Jason could say anything, Leo spoke up." Gee, it would sure be bad if that little moment got out of hand and into New Rome," said Leo, with an evil tone. Jason gulped." Wait are you blackmailing me," asked Jason. Leo grinned an evil grin, which meant yes." No Leo, please don't tell Reyna or any of the others," begged Jason. Jason knew that if word got around he was going to be the laughingstock of the entire New Rome. Could you believe it, the mighty and strong praetor Jason tried to eat a stapler?

"Really Leo please don't tell anyone I tried to eat a stapler," pleaded Jason. Leo thought for a moment. Leo then began to speak." Fine but only if you do what I say, when I say it," he said. Jason couldn't believe it. Leo was blackmailing him. Jason sighed." Fine," Jason said. Leo then smiled his evil grin smile." Okay then, now we know who's the alpha dog," said Leo. Leo whispered something into Jason's ear. Jason stepped back." I'm not doing that," screamed Jason. Leo just smiled. Jason sighed, again." Fine," Jason said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason's P0V**

Jason couldn't believe he was about to do this. It was all because of stupid Leo's fault. No it wasn't Leo's fault, it was Thalia's. No it wasn't Thalia's it was Jason's. If Jason had never tried to eat a stapler than Thalia wouldn't have told Leo and Leo wouldn't have been blackmailing Jason. Jason knew that if he didn't do what Leo said than Leo would tell everyone in New Rome about the stapler accident." I love Piper McLean with all my heart," shouted Jason. This was all part of Leo's blackmail. Everyone turned to face Jason." Yes I love Piper McLean with all my heart," screamed Jason. Everyone including Leo and Piper, burst into laughter at Jason. Jason blushed a deep shade of red. Piper was laughing so hard. Jason believed that Piper actually liked him.

Jason was now the laughingstock of Camp Half- Blood. All because of Leo and the stapler accident. Thalia came over on that day. Thalia sat with Jason at dinner. Thalia asked why Jason looked so sad." Because Leo's blackmailing me," said Jason. Thalia gasped." How is Leo blackmailing you,"asked Thalia. Jason told her how it all started. Thalia said she would do something to help. But Jason knew it was hopeless. Leo was in complete control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's P0V**

Thalia was going straight to the Hephaestus Cabin to beat Leo up. Leo had started blackmailing Jason, and he wasn't going to get away with it. Once Thalia got to the Hephaestus Cabin she found Leo and beat the Hades out of him. After beating the Hades out of him Leo asked why Thalia did it." Because you're blackmailing Jason," said Thalia. Leo just laughed at Thalia's comment. Leo then sprinted to the Zeus Cabin. At the Zeus Cabin, Leo whispered something into Jason's ear.

**Leo's P0V**

Leo couldn't stop laughing to himself. He was getting prepared for what Jason was going to do next. _Thank you, Jason for trying to eat a stapler_, Leo kept on thinking. At dinner, Jason shouted out something." Hey everyone," Jason started." Where is my milky because I'm a big baby who wants his milky," yelled out Jason. Everyone started to burst out into laughter. They then started to throw milk at him soaking him. Jason blushed a deep red as Leo was cracking up. Jason then sprinted out of the room soaking wet. Thalia chased after him screaming his name.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason was greatly humiliated. Everyone was soaking him in milk. Once he had enough he ran out of the room. Jason sprinted to the Zeus Cabin. There he wept silently until Thalia came running in. Jason asked what she was going to do. Thalia just sighed. Jason sighed too. Leo was going to keep embarrassing him until he could figure something out.


End file.
